Just Listen
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: *Based Off The Novel* "Don't think, don't judge. Just listen" Miley Stewart-Quiet, shy, never one to speak her feelings. Lilly Truscott-Loud, outspoken, and always tells you how she feels. Will these two girls find a way to connect?
1. Intro

**AN: Ok, I know, I know. I have way too many stories going, so shoot me! But this was calling to me. It was like..."Amber, write me, write me!" so I did. Ok, this is based off the novel, Just Listen, by Sarah Dessen. If you've never read it, I suggest you do, it's amazing. This is just a small intro, then the charecter list.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book, don't own Hannah Montana, or the charecters. **

Hannah Montana is the girl who has everything. The perfect best friends, fame, fourtune, and millons of fans all over the world. But, Hannah Montana's alter ego, regular girl, Miley Stewart is the girl who has nothing.

No best friend since her friendship with the popular, mean but exicting Mikayla ended with rumors swirling around her, no peace at home with her brother's drinking, and no ability to tell anyone what's on her mind.

And then she meets Lilly Truscott.

The crazy skater-girl who's intense, obsessed with music, and determined to always tell the truth, no matter who it hurts.

Can a girl who hates confrontation find a way to connect with a girl who thrives on it?

And most of all, will Miley ever tell anyone what happened the night she and Mikayla stopped being friends?

**Charecters  
**Miley Stewart/16 years old  
Lilly Truscott/16 years old  
Jackson Stewart/18 years old  
Mikayla/16 years old  
Sarah Tompson/16 years old  
Oliver Oken/16 years old  
Jake Ryan/16 years old  
James Robertson/17 years old

**AN: Ok, there it is. Sound good?**


	2. Chapter 1Returning To School

**AN: Ok, here's the first chapter of Just Listen! This is in Miley's POV.**

I gulped a little and pushed open the large doors to the schoolI was being forced to go back to by my father, who had told me that he didn't care how much I hated it here, I had to go.

I noticed almost right away that a few people were staring at me, and I looked down at my feet, unwilling to meet any of them in the eyes, knowing it would get me nothing but trouble if I did anyway.

"Mikayla!" a voice from behind me yelled, and I knew as soon as I heard it that it belonged to Lanie Johnston, a girl I had been friends with the previous year.

She stopped and looked at me for a moment, before running past me to where Mikayla was waiting for her.

Mikayla noticed me looking and walked towards me, purposely, because I knew for a fact her homeroom was in the other direction, and stopped in front of me, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Bitch" she said that one word, and my eyes shot to my feet, and I pushed my way through the now laughing crowd, trying to make it to my homeroom as quickly as possible.

Later that day, during lunch, I looked around the quad outside, desprete for a place to sit.

Everyone had their places at the tables. The jocks sat in one of the corners nearest to the football fields, while the nerds sat on the complete other side of the small area, placing them right outside the school doors.

Mikayla and Lanie were seated with the popular girls, and I sighed and walked over to 'the wall'.

It was a small brick wall that only two or three kids sat at during lunch, mostly the ones who were such outcast, they simply had nowhere else to go.

When I reached it, there were only to others there. On my left, sat Sarah Tompson, who was completely ignoring me, trying her hardest to not look up, since I knew she could tell I was staring at her.

Me and Sarah had once been really close, best friends, since we were in fifth grade and I moved from Tenessee, and some older boys had been making fun of me. Sarah had stood up for me.

But after what I did last year, I don't blame her for sitting there and acting like we never knew each other.

I turned to my right, and saw Lilly Truscott sitting there. My eyes widened and I turned to my lunch, sneaking glances at the blonde sitting to the right of me every so often.

She had her iPod earphones in, just like she always did. She could be in class, out of class, walking home, skating, or just sitting here at lunch, she never too her earphones out.

There was a lot of rumors flying around about Lilly too, and normally I wouldn't believe anything I just hear, but the rumors were about Lilly punching some kid in the parking lot last year and getting suspended for three weeks. When she came back, she was here for a about a month, until, according to the rumors, she punched someone else in the parking lot of a club, and got arrested.

Lilly's eyes snapped up and met mine, and I scrambled to get up as the bell rang, telling us to all get back to our classes.

As Lilly walked past me, she had the faintest hint of a smile on her face, and I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion.

_What the hell was she smiling at?_

**AN: Ok, it's not the best chapter in the world, but it'll do. What do you all think?**


	3. Chapter 2:I Hate My Life

**AN: Alright! Here's chapter 2 of Just Listen! If you look at my profile, you'll see that I deleted a few stories. I'm sorry guys, but to be honest, I had zero ideas. Some of the stories were started so long ago I don't even remember starting them. But don't worry, I have new ideas, so you won't be without stories. Still in Miley's POV. OH! And Miley is NOT Hannah in this story. There is no Hannah. Miley still sings though, you'll see.**

I threw my backpack down and looked around my house, hoping that no one was home, and maybe, just maybe I'd have a little time to myself before my dad came home and told me he had signed me up for some stupid talent show or something.

I played the messeges on the machiene and listened carefully.

"Mr. Stewart, we are calling to inform you that your son, Jackson Stewart, showed up for school today drunk and over two hours late, please contact us as soon as you recieve this mess-" the voice was cut off as I swiftly hit delete. Jackson would thank me for that later.

I sighed and sat on the couch, pulling an old dusty photo album out from underneath it. I flipped through it, looking at the pictures of my mother, and our family, until I came to the last page, which held a picture of me, Mikayla, Sarah, and _him._

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at his face. I was so stupid to take this out and look at it again. I had been trying for the last few weeks to just get that night out of my head, and now I'm sitting here throwing thoughts of it right back into my head. Man, I'm dumb.

For some reason, I sat there and stared.

Sarah was smiling. Actually smiling. And it was because of something I had said right before the picture had been taken, something stupid, but it made everyone smile and crack up laughing.

I gulped, wondering where I went wrong in my friendship with Sarah. We had been the best of friends since we were born, and now we didn't speak one word together. And it was all my fault.

I put the pictures away and sighed when I heard my dad walk in the door. He was smiling too. Why the heck is everyone so dang smile-happy today?!

"Miles, good news, I got you signed up for that big talent show down at the mall, shouldn't that be fun?" my dad asked me, and instead of saying what I wanted to, _"No, that will not be fun, I don't want to do these anymore, it's all I ever do since mom died!" _I said, "Sure dad, sounds like a really great time".

My dad smiled and walked into the kitchen.

I HATE my life.

**AN: Ok, filler. Major. Next chapter: Lilly and Miley actally speak...shocker.**


	4. Chapter 3:Drama

**AN: Chapter 3! Still in Miley's POV.**

I walked through the halls the next day, silently hoping and praying to myself that Mikayla would be striken with some strange illness and have to move far away to get it treated.

See, this is why I don't talk to anyone.

I walked out to lunch and saw Mikayla sitting with her friends, and they all threw looks at me, whispering and laughing. "Can you be anymore obvious?" I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" Mikayla asked, as she and her gang of wannabes stormed up to me. Why did I not notice them get up and walk over here? When did they get up? Oh wait-she's talking again.

"Answer me, what did you say?!" Mikayla yelled. "I said, can you be anymore obvious" I spat back. Woah-who said that?! "You better just stay out of our way you little whore" Mikayla spat.

"Yeah, because I'm the one with a different guy every night, yeah Mikayla, I'm the whore" I muttered sarcasticly. Mikayla spun around on her heel and stared at me, hate in her brown eyes.

"At least I don't have a drunk for an older brother" she spat. My mouth dropped open, and I heard a few gasped. Well, there goes a whole new batch of rumors.

I don't know what made me do it, I don't even know how I had the strength to do it. But when she said something about Jackson, something inside of me just snapped, and I pulled my fist back and punched her squarly in the nose, and heard more gasped as a loud crack was heard.

"You'll pay for that" one of Mikayla's snobby friends whispered. I couldn't even see straight, that's how mad I was. I felt two hands on my shoulders, pushing me towards the parking lot. I didn't fight them, knowing that I was already in deep trouble, and decided to go with the flow.

I heard a car door open, and then I was pushed into the seat, and the door slammed. My vision started to clear and I noticed that I was in the beat up old car that belonged to none other then Lilly Truscott.

The blonde climbed into the other side and took off out of the parking lot, coming to a stop near a playground that I had never seen before. "Sorry about kidnapping you, but I thought you'd rather be kidnapped then suspended" Lilly spoke, and I nodded my head, still not wrapping my mind around what the heck I had just done.

"Why'd you hit her?" Lilly asked, breaking the silence. "She said something-she deserved it" I mumbled, not willing to tell the girl exactly why Mikayla had deserved to have her nose snapped.

"Is there a reason she deserved it?" Lilly asked. "Maybe" I muttered. "Placeholder" Lilly said, pointing her finger at me. If I wasn't already calmed down, I would have smacked her arm so hard it would have hit her in the face. "What?" I asked, confused.

"When I was in therapy-" Lilly started. Oh no, here it comes. "The therapist said that when people don't want to answer something, they use words like maybe, whatever, stuff like that" she finished. My god, that actually makes some sense.

"So..why are you helping me?" I asked. Lilly smiled.

"Simple, I happen to think you're pretty alright, and didn't want to see you suspended cause of something that slut said" she said, pulling away from the curb and racing down the street again.


End file.
